Nowadays, negative effects of excessive television (TV) viewing on children in infancy, childhood, and adolescence have been revealed from various research. Nevertheless, there is a lack of means of proper regulation, so that it is difficult for parents to regulate television viewing.
Particularly, TV viewing in infancy forms a sense of space and perception through a TV before a sense of space and perception for the actual situation are completed, so that there is a phenomenon in which the cognitive ability in actual reality is degraded. Further, due to the increase in size and the popularization of 3D TVs, negative effects associated therewith are increasing.
Also, the bad influence of blue light on eyesight which watching TV is well known. The blue light is a blue light source that is emitted usually from, for example, a computer display device, a smartphone, a TV, and the like, and has a wavelength between about 380 and 500 nm. However, prolonged exposure to blue light causes eye strain as well as dry eye syndrome and in severe cases, may damage the retina or the lens in the eye. Also, if viewing the smartphone, the PC, the TV, or the like for a long time late at night, blue light hinders sleep-inducing hormone secretion and interferes with sleep.
Despite these side effects, parents sometimes have difficulties with their children because there is no means for regulating their children's TV viewing. Therefore, it is necessary to develop means to solve these problems easily.